Model
by Inaccessible-Bitch
Summary: Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay, trying to make it big in the modelling industry, Zeke, Troy and Chad, photographers, famous ones at that. When the girls finally have a chance to make it big, it may all go down the drain because of one person, Taylor.


**Disclaimer: Just so we're clear, I don't own ANYTHING! Otherwise I'd be turning these stories into books. Ha! I wish, even if I did own it, my stories are so not good enough to be books, only a few people would make it, definitely not me, if you agree don't say anything, my self esteem is low enough as it is, thank you very much. But I'd appreciate if you have any suggestions on how I can make this story better, or good, period. He he...enjoy!**

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie were watching TV, in the apartment they shared. Gabriella was going through their mail.

"Hmm, what have we got here?" She wondered out loud.

Sharpay peered of Gabriella's shoulder, "Looks like a letter to me."

"What kind of letter," Taylor asked, "It looks so professional, definitely not from my parents."

Gabriella tore open the letter and scanned over it, "I would sure hope not," she mumbled to Taylor.

"What, why not?" Gabriella thrust the letter into Sharpay's hands. Taylor who sat next to Sharpay read over it to.

"YES! We finally have another photo shoot," Sharpay celebrated then turned to face Taylor, "You better _not _mess this one up, McKessie."

"Yeah, because it took a whole week to get another gig, huh?" Taylor said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it could've cost us our jobs, Tay," Gabriella said.

"But we didn't, so drop it okay?"

Gabriella stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Whatever." She grabbed a soda and the other half of the sub she hadn't finished, "Shar?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you want your sub to?"

"Umm...sure thanks Gabs," she called over, "Grab me a soda to please."

"You guys make me feel fat," whined Taylor, "You always eat so slow, grab me one to Gabi!"

"Gah! I'm not your maid okay?" Gabriella stated annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay dismissed, "Hey Gabi, we should go shopping for new bikinis on Friday, the photo shoot is on Saturday."

"Sounds good," Gabriella responded as she walked back into the dining room carrying three sodas in one hand and two subs in the other.

"Yeah, leave me out," Taylor feigned hurt. Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

"You got three new ones last week, Taylor, I think you have enough."

"Hmm," she huffed.

With The Guys

"So, who did you ask?" Chad asked as he munched on his Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC, don't own, duh!).

"Umm...this apparently really hot models," Troy shrugged, not believing the girls were actually hot.

"I bet they're so skinny you could see their rib bones," Zeke said as he stole a fry from Chad.

"Yo, dude," Chad hollered out, "You don't touch a brotha's food, that's disrespectful man."

Zeke and Troy howled with laughter, causing Zeke to start choking on his or Chad's fry.

"Dude, you okay?" Troy asked, still laughing out loud.

Chad gave him a disappointed look, "Joke's over man, sorry." With that he went back to focusing on his lunch buffet.

Troy stopped immediately, and blushed, obviously embarrassed, meanwhile Zeke had managed to stop coughing.

"I bet the models have large foreheads too."

Troy gave Zeke a weirded out look, "Dude, that was totally random, but it fits 'cause you're weird to." Chad just sat there eating his food, completely oblivious to everything else that was going on.

"Yo, T-Roy, could you get me some ketchup? It's in the fridge, or something," Chad asked.

"T-Roy? What's up with that," Troy asked, a curious expression etched on his face.

Chad shrugged. Troy walked to the fridge and scanned over the items in it. "Ketchup ain't in here, dude."

"Hmm..." Chad try to think of anywhere the ketchup might've been, all of a sudden it hit him, "My room! It's in my room, I used it yesterday, I think."

Troy and Zeke rolled their eyes, and Troy went and retrieved the ketchup bottle from Chad's room. "Thanks."

"So, back to the models," Zeke started, "What are their names?"

Troy grabbed the list off the table, "Umm, there's Gabriella Montez..."

"Exotic."

"Sharpay Evans."

"Rich."

"Why'd you say so?"

"I don't know, the name "Evans" always came across as rich to me." Chad shrugged.

"Okay...and Taylor McKessie," Troy finished.

"Hmm...that name sounds familiar to me," Zeke commented.

"Sounds smart to me," Chad decided.

"Really? How so?" Troy questioned.

"Guys-"

"I don't know it just sounds smart."

"Guys-"

"Great explanation, dude."

Guys-"

"Well sorry I feel the way I do.

"GUYS!" Both Troy and Chad turned to look at Zeke.

"No need to shout, dude."

Zeke groaned, "Whatever. Anyway, the Taylor girl, she'd the one that messed up Vincent Deloris's photo shoot."

Troy's eyes widened and food fell out of Chad's mouth (**A/N: Big surprise there, Chad eating more food, does this guy ever stop? lol)** and they stared at Zeke in shock. "_THE_ Vincent Deloris? No way!" They shouted in unison.

Zeke nodded.

"What'd she do?" Troy asked, his eyes wild like a hungry wolf."

"She threw a fit, she wanted croissants and they were out, so she refused take any pictures. So all three of them got fired."

Chad shook his head, still recovering from the shock, "Boy I was way off."

"On what?"

"That McKessie girl is stupid, really stupid."

Troy snorted, "No joke, man."

Back to the Girls

Friday

"Hey guys," Taylor called out.

"What?"

"I'm going out tonight. Gonna party."

Sharpay turned around sharply, "No way McKessie, no partying tonight."

"Why not?" Taylor whined.

"Because we have a photo shoot tomorrow, and we can't afford another gig gone down the drain, that's why," Gabriella cut in and Sharpay nodded.

"But I'm so bored, and I haven't been out in forever!"

"That's your problem," Sharpay sneered.

"Yeah, chill for once," Gabriella agreed. "Shar, let's go, we need new bikini's remember?"

"Right, nearly forgot."

Taylor sat there still huffing angrily; this was her life, why didn't they let her live it to the limit?

"We'll be back soon, okay Taylor?" Sharpay explained as though she were talking to a five year old.

"Fine whatever, but you guys have no right to control my life!"

Gabriella glared at her darkly, "We lost a gig last week because of you, and the photographer was THE Vincent Deloris, we had the perfect opportunity to become real models and you screwed it all up. Why? For a croissant, a stupid chocolate covered croissant. You could've waited for one more hour, just one, but no, Taylor Michelle **(OBAMA, lol) **McKessie had to get her way, not caring who she hurt."

"It's not like that," Taylor protested poorly. Sharpay rolled her eyes, a disgusted look on her face.

"Whatever, Gabi, let's go now," They both grabbed their coats and Sharpay held the door open, signalling Gabriella to go before her, just as she was about to live she turned around and spoke quietly, but clearly to Taylor, "Don't you dare do something stupid McKessie, or so help me god, I will make sure you don't ever get a gig again." With that she shut the door and was gone.

Taylor stared at the door, even after Sharpay was gone. The question was to rebel or not to rebel. Taylor thought about it, a snarky smirk on her face. To rebel.

Back to the Guys

_"I'm bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."_ Troy danced around to "Sexy Back" while getting ready to go bowling with his guys, Zeke and Chad. He continued to sing along and dance around. Truth was, Troy probably was bringing sexy back. With his shaggy dirty blond hair, his bright blue eyes, his six pack, everything about him was sexy.

"Dude!" Chad called from his own room.

"What?"

"Is this your new morning ritual? 'Cause you do it every morning, it does get old." Troy blushed, he did do it every morning, he felt it was a great way to start the day, could you really blame him?

``Shut up, listening to "Circus" is way worse," Troy retorted, and all Troy could hear was a muffled, "Dude, stay out my business." Troy just chuckled, an amused expression on his face.

"Hey guys, rise and shine, eggs are ready, sunny side up and blueberry muffins**." **Troy ran out ofhis room and was met with the aroma of eggs right off the pan and freshly baked blueberry muffins. `Yum. ` He thought, one of the perks of having a roommate who could cook, good food.

"Something smells scrumptious," Troy commented as he sat down in one of the seats.

"Yeah," Chad agreed as he took a seat, "Smells delicioso."

Zeke and Troy looked at each other with weirded out expressions, before going back to their breakfast.

"So, I've been thinking, we need new camera equipment," Chad started.

"Yeah, our equipment is pretty outdated," Zeke agreed. Chad gave him a glare. "Sorry, you may continue."

"Thank you, anyway, I was thinking we could go shopping and then we'll get some McDonalds **(Don't own). **Haven't had that in ages."

"Dude, you had some two days ago," Zeke said.

"Exactly, it's been ages."

Troy rolled his eyes, 'what a long day this is gonna be.'

**Hi! This is Breanne, but I'm usually called Brie ew cheese.. Hope ya'll like my story, because it's a two or three shot! WOOT! I only made Taylor the "mean" one because I usually hate OC's but I really wanted a mean person, so I improvised, and Walla! A new Taylor McKessie was born. WOOT!**


End file.
